Send in the Demigods
by fictionducks
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. Voldemort is rising, and he accidentally kills a Demigod. Furious, the gods decide to send in their children to teach him a lesson. Our very first story. Set in 5th and 7th HP books, after The Last Olympian. T for some language. PERMANENT HIATUS, UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Send in the Demigods**

**WARNING: THIS STORY MIXES THE FIFTH AND SEVENTH HARRY POTTER BOOKS TOGETHER. TAKES PLACE AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN. MANY EVENTS ARE SKIPPED, AND MANY EVENTS ARE ADDED.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. We are not J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan, no matter how much we wish we were.**

"**Blah"- English**

"_**Blah**_**"- Ancient Greek  
><strong>

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, was a person despised by the gods, especially Lord Hades. His killing of normal humans and wizards, which already angered the gods, eventually led to a huge mistake on Voldemort's part- Voldemort unknowingly murdered an extra special wizard; not only a wizard, but a child of Hecate. Furious, Hecate marched to Zeus, who decided that this had gone too far. Hades and Poseidon also agreed that it was time: time to send in the Demigods.

**PERCY POV:**

It had been a (mostly) normal morning for me. I woke up, fell out of bed, pulled on my favorite jeans and Camp Half Blood t-shirt, and stumbled outside. I accidentally knocked down Clarisse, who then whacked me in the back of the head with the butt of her sword. It eventually took a threat from Mr. D about turning us into wine (it would have been less threatening if he hadn't been playing poker with the satyrs) to get us to separate from the fight that ensued. After breakfast, Chiron called me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover to the big house.

"Alright, what did you guys do this time?" Annabeth hissed as we entered.

"I actually don't know!" Percy whispered back, annoyed.

"Children, the gods have asked a favor of us. They have been hiding a whole world from you demigods," Chiron said, clip-clopping towards us.

"What else is new?"

"Nico!"

"This world that has been hidden away is in danger. They need your help to win an upcoming war that will kill many, mortals and wizards alike."

"Wizards? Don't be ridiculous!" I laughed. "We probably would have noticed people flying around on broomsticks and casting spells by now."

"They have a special way of hiding themselves. Besides, no wizard would be foolish enough to fly a broomstick in plain sight! Anyway, back on topic. The dreaded Lord Voldemort-"

"Lord Moldywart? AHAHAHA! We can take him!"

"Ssh, Nico!"

"…The dreaded Lord Voldemort is rising, and his followers are beginning to kill more and more wizards and mortals. Recently, they mistook a daughter of Hecate for a witch, and killed her. This was the last straw for Hecate and Hades. They decided to do something.

"There will be no need for the Oracle, as the gods have already decreed your quest."

"Thank the gods," I muttered to Annabeth. I hated the thing.

"You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and hide until you are needed for battle. Percy, your Achilles curse should be able to absorb any curses or spells thrown at you, so take care to hide your mortal point from the wizards, good or evil."

**Harry's POV**

"What in the name of Godric is that?" I whispered as four winged horses fly right into the castle court yard.

They were definitely not hippogriffs. Hippogriffs are much sturdier and larger than these monstrosities.

"Dumbledore?" I muttered to myself as I saw the elegant silhouette of the headmaster greeted and helped what appeared to be children of his own age off the winged beasts.

The way these people dressed- the way they walked, the way they spoke in husky accents told me that they were not my kind. Was the girl speaking in another language? Who are these people and what are they doing in my world? They looked like they belonged thousands of years in the past.

"Meow."

After five years of practice, I had this down to a science.

"Ms. Norris, I have tuna fish for you in my back pocket, do you want it?"

The ugly little beast cocked her head to one side as if actually considering the bribe.

"It can all be yours, if you just shut your little messed up mouse trap." At this Ms. Norris hissed, but pawed the tuna fish out of my back pocket and padded silently away to enjoy her delicacies.

"The little bastard is going to be so pissed when she finds out it salmon," I thought to myself.

I took off into a full run after the thing people called a cat rounded the corner. I had to tell the human encyclopedia (aka Hermione) everything I saw. She was bound to have some opinion on the matter, if even she could make sense of it.

**PERCY POV:**

"_So, boss, there is a whole world that we didn't even know about_?"

"Yeah, Blackjack. A world full of wizards."

"_Do they have any sugar cubes_?"

"Well, a lot of people drink tea here, so… yeah, I guess they do." Blackjack did a little dance in the air as he heard this. "Blackjack! Our destination is coming up! And please, no fancy landings. You almost landed on Chiron and you smashed a cabin window last time you did." Blackjack looked sheepish. "_I'll try."_

As the huge castle came into view, I gaped, and Blackjack halted his descent for a second to gaze at the beautiful sight. "Come on, Blackjack. You have plenty of time to sightsee later."

When we landed, an old man with a beard the size of one of those five dollar foot longs you get at Subways stepped out in front of us. "Hello. Chiron has told me about you children. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore. I am headmaster of this school as well as a son of the goddess of magic, Hecate, and a pure-blood wizard. In case of any eavesdroppers, we may converse in ancient Greek."

"_Okay. So, where exactly are we going to hide_?" Thalia asked.

"_You will be hidden in the Room of Requirement, a hidden room which is unknown to even our most devious students. Your Pegasii will live with Hagrid, our gamekeeper. You will meet him later._"

**Hermione's POV:**

"You saw what?"

"They were American, Hermione, I could tell by their accent, but they were talking in a different language."

"And Dumbledore was with them?"

"Yes."

This puzzled me. I didn't know of any being that matched Harrys descriptions, then again, this isn't the first time in my life I didn't have answers.

"Can I burn this?" I turn my head and find Ron holding our newly issued Defense Against the Dark Arts for Beginners book over the fire.

"Go ahead, I burned mine last week." Harry responded.

"Beat you all, I burned it the day I got it."

This got me some looks, I just shrugged and said, "Ronald, your sleeve is on fire."

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ron was rolling like a pig in mud on the burgundy carpet of our common room.

"That's going to leave a mark."

"So back on topic…" Harry started.

"That's a first."

"Shut up Hermione."

"Well they could be ambassadors, or exchange students."

"Hermione, they were flying on what looked like thestrals."

"Well, there's more proof that they are like us."

"Hermione, Dumbledore rushed them inside like he was trying to hide them."

"We are all hiding things, Harry." I say.

"Yeah, I'm hoarding cauldron cakes in my Quidditch locker."

"What?"

"They are so good."

"And they have a ten year shelf life."

"Whatever," I say. "As long as we are all admitting things, I have licorice wands under my bed; my parents won't let me eat them."

"Hermione, you are so out of character tonight." **(AN: AHAHAHA!)** Harry says to me.

"We all need a break sometimes."

"So the kids…"

"Yes, yes. I will look into it. I'm going to bed."

I walked slowly up the stairs. I was tired. I was beginning to lie down when I saw a glimmer of something out of the corner of my eye.

"Who are you?" I asked the tall girl with blond hair standing in front of me.

**Hi, readers. Sorry for the large amount of dialogue, but you can blame Duck 2 for that. Anyway, sorry if the characters were OOC. By the way, don't yell at us for the spacing. Our computer was being stupid.**

**So, how do you think the first chapter of our very first story went? Tell us in your reviews! No flames please, we are rookies!**

**-Duck 1  
><strong>

**Hi everyone! This is Duck 2. So how did you like the first chapter? Pretty sick, right? Tell us what you think about it. By the way, I wanted to remind you that the story is written by two people, hence the dramatic change in writing styles. You can probably tell us apart by now. **

**So review please!**

**-Duck 2  
><strong>

**Random story of the day: I, Duck 1, was sitting in science class. We were doing a science lab involving boiling water. Suddenly, I see a classmate place some pasta (how the HECK) into the boiling water. The teacher had to use some prongs to get it out of the beaker, then dared the student to eat it. I could tell the teacher didn't expect him to, but he did anyway. "Tastes like macaroni." –my classmate.**

**While I, Duck 2, was in the right hand corner of the room laughing my rear end off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, guys! We were able to get together again because of our five day break from school. So, here's chapter 2.**

**-Duck 1**

**Hi everyone! We couldn't help but notice that we had around 150 views, but only 3 reviews. That made us sad. . Please, take the time to review, even if it isn't the nicest review.**

**-Duck 2**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Annabeth pov:**

Oh crud.

That was the first thing that came to mind when the girl with bushy brown hair noticed me sneaking around in her dorm. She must have sharp eyes.

Turning around, I hauled my butt out of the dorm, leaving the startled girl in my wake.

**Hermione pov:**

Ok she was kind of weird.

I mean, what's her problem?

Do I really smell that bad?

Or she might have run out for a different reason. I'm going with the second.

I look over at the bed next to mine; Ginny was still passed out cold.

"God, you can sleep through anything," I mumble to her. I laid down on my back and thought this over.

First of all- the clues that Harry brought in before might have a connection with this girl. Second of all, that glint that caught my eye- was that a hidden dagger that I had seen, glinting in the moonlight? And if it was, I think I might want to get a little concerned.

Alright, I'm telling Harry.

**Annabeth pov:**

As I made my way back to the Room of Requirement, the room where Dumbledore had hidden us, I thought of the girl who had noticed me in her dorm. She had an air to her that only a child of Athena would carry- confident, and a sort of air that would give a sense that she is very wise. Hmmm…

For some reason, I started to remember Dumbledore's words from before- "even our most devious students…"

I would have to keep an eye on her. That was part of the reason I had traveled to the Gryffindor dorm- to look for people we, the Demigods, may have to be wary of. Also, I wanted to learn the layout of the school and observe the amazing architecture.

I made it back to the wall where the door hid, and thought of my wish to be with my friends. Opening my eyes, I noticed that the door to the Room of Requirement had appeared. I entered, only to be glomped by Percy. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!"

Hours? Huh- I must've been admiring the architecture longer than I thought.

**Ron pov:**

"I told you so." Harry said to Hermione.

I looked up at them both, as I wrapped one of my scarlet ties around my arm to cover the burn spot.

"So…" I start, "why was she in your bedroom? "I mean, that's were all the freaks live."

"If that's were all the freaks live, why don't you live with us?" Hermione asked.

"Because that would be wrong." I said, "And I'm too cool for that."

"So, this girl was really weird. I think she had a dagger on her."

"We tend to not like those kinds of people, 'cause you know, Voldemort is all over killing us." Harry offers.

"Wait," Hermione starts, "If she is one of us, why is she carrying a dagger, and not a wand?"

"Wow, Hermione I think that's the first philosophical thing you said all day." I said as I began to stand up. The next thing I know my pants are on the ground and I'm standing in my boxers. They have hearts on them.

"Hermione," I say flatly, "That's not funny".

They're too busy rofling to reply. But Harry manages, "From down here it is."

"I'm going into Hogsmead tomorrow to buy myself a belt. If toad will let me."

"Umbridge is such a killjoy."

"You have to have a reason to go into Hogsmead now Ron," Harry told me.

"Bloody toad." I muttered.

"Dudes, she hates us."

"Thank you captain obvious," I shot at Hermione.

Ignoring me, Hermione said, "There has to be something logical in this. I mean, we've never seen her before, she seems to have a dagger and yet doesn't seem to have a wand, and she was sneaking around the Gryffindor dorm."

"Maybe she was from Durmstrang."

This got me a glare from Hermione. "Uh, Ron, Durmstrang is an all boys school, and besides, they don't carry around daggers."

"And home to the love of Hermione's life," Harry said under his breath.

As opposed to Ron's, Harry's boxers had puppy dogs on them.

**Grover pov:**

Annabeth told us all of what had happened when she left to get some information on the school. Unfortunately, this included a long lecture on Hogwart's architecture. She said that she had noticed a girl that may be a problem or a help to us in the future** (AN: hint hint ;D)**, and she also had gained a considerable amount of knowledge of the corridors in the school, including a few ingenious secret passageways that truly would have been hidden to anyone but her.

"So, what do we do if anyone becomes a problem like bushy head?" Thalia said, lounging in a sofa next to the training area that the Room of Requirement had provided for us.

"I say we use a memory charm on them… get Dumbledore to do it," I said helpfully. Pondering this, Annabeth said, "no. That girl- she seemed like she was pretty important. And remember, right before Dumbledore shut us in this room, he mentioned that there are a few people in this school that we can trust with our secret? Maybe she was one of them."

Nico stood from his black beanbag chair. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her- _AcK!_"

The last word was caused by Thalia grabbing Nico by the back of his shirt collar. "Not so fast, Death Boy. We aren't even sure that we can trust her yet. Besides, we can't just march up there and tell Bushy Hair that we need her help for a rebellion."

I trotted over to Percy. "Percy, how are we going to find out who we can trust here?"

"Well, I was thinking- we can send in a spy. It can't be Annabeth, because she's already been seen, and it can't be Thalia, because she has a very explosive temper. Death Boy would scare people. So, it's either you or me, G-man."

"_Blaah-hah-hah_, you're right!"

"So, wanna draw straws?"

"Yeah, sure- WHOOPS!" I had slipped on the polished floor and exposed my goat legs to the others. "Stupid… floor…," I grumbled.

"Alright, that settles it. Percy is going undercover, since he seems to fit in with the rest of the school the best, other than me," Annabeth announced. "This school must be filled with idiots," she murmured as an afterthought.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I have a very high IQ."

"Compared to what, an orangutan?"

"Just shut up. Anyway, do I have to?"

"Yes. Here are your robes, and one of the wands that Dumbledore provided for us. Demigods are able to do magic, but are a lot more limited in their skill. We can't do anything major; just enough to fool the wizards into thinking that we are one of them."

"I have to wear a dress?"

**So! Chapter 2! You like? Tell us if the points of view are changing too much, by the way. That can be annoying to some people. Please give us the time to review. Reviews make us happy. . Sorry about the OOCness of the characters again. **

**-Duck 1**

**So did you like it? In our opinion its awesome. So review like the wind people. Anyway, we know this one was kind of short. But we still made history, I mean; Hermione has never pantsed anyone before. Until now.**

**-Duck 2 **

**Random story of the day: I, Duck 1 (again), was in gym class, when this kid walked past me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another kid runs up behind the first one and leapfrogs over him while he is still walking. Well, the kid that was leapfrogged has a very bad temper, and so his face turned scarlet and he started shouting at and trying to punch the kid that had leapfrogged over him. It was hilarious. XD**

**While I, Duck 2, had no idea this was going on. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey there! Sorry for taking so long to update- we were VERY busy. To answer kiwihead136's question, yes, there will be some Percabeth (not really any kissing, just hugs and being nicer/more teasing to each other than to others, that sort of thing) and possibly some Hermione/Ron. There will be no Thalico. Do you think that we should add Hermione/Ron to our story? Tell us in your reviews!**

**I just want to warn you, this chapter was written ALMOST ENTIRELY by me, Duck 1. There will be a chapter in the future written almost entirely by Duck 2, too, so be prepared. **

**Be warned! Possible future OC teachers! They may not have a big part, but they might be there. **

**I, Duck 1, write people a lot more in character than Duck 2. Actually, the whole reason for the OOCness is Duck 2. She likes to make smart people dumb.**

**-Duck 1**

**What she said.**

**-Duck 2**

**Percy POV: **

A loud noise suddenly woke me up from my not- so peaceful slumber, in which I had been dreaming of the time that I thought that mom had been killed by the Minotaur. I opened my eyes to see Nico on the floor, his clothes charred and burnt, with Thalia standing over him with a murderous look on her face. _"If you ever say that I like anyone again, I will fry your butt off!" _Thalia hissed between her teeth.

"Well, she is a Hunter of Artemis- I can understand that she would do that, Nico." I said, helping Nico out of his uncomfortable position on the floor. Nico glanced fearfully over at Thalia. "It was just a joke! Geez! No need to get your panties- I mean, no need to get so angry," Nico quickly said, noticing Thalia's glare from the armchair across the room. I glanced over at the clock- it said 7:50. "Holy Poseidon! I gotta run, guys!" Classes started at eight, and I still needed to take a shower and eat at the Banquet hall. I grabbed the cloak and the wand that Annabeth had provided for me, and headed toward the shower room that this weird room had made appear. I was out in no time, having sped the cleaning up with my epic son of Poseidon powers. With a last goodbye towards my friends and Annabeth, who was reading a book on architecture, I left the room. "Time to go to school," I muttered.

**Harry POV: **

"Hermione, have you seen the new American student? The one that looks kind of like me?" I asked as I filled my plate with the usual food.

"Maybe he has something to do with what you saw last night, Harry. You did say that they had American accents. But, then again, you also said that Dumbledore seemed like he was trying to hide the group of kids that night. Why would one of them be out in plain sight?" Hermione pondered this, and then declared, "We will have to keep a close eye on that boy. We may find more clues about this whole situation."

I noticed Dumbledore was glancing between the boy and us with a twinkle in his eye. "He is definitely hiding something," I whispered to Hermione and Ron, who had now apparently decided to join in on the conversation instead of wolfing down his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

**Percy POV: **

My first class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts with someone called 'Professor Umbridge.' I don't know why, but I had immediately taken a dislike to the name when I had heard it from Annabeth the first time. My Demigod evil senses are tingling…

Naturally, I tripped when walking into the classroom for the first time. The DADA teacher shot daggers at me with her eyes as the rest of the class laughed. A white-blonde haired kid at the back of the room muttered loud enough to be heard from my position near the room, "What, another Potter wannabe? Pfft. Even the Weasleys are more graceful than him!" I shot him my deluxe 'get the He-double-hockey-sticks away from me or I'll cut your head off' glare and the boy shut up immediately, his condescending stare turning fearful. Huh, I guess my glare has improved since the Second Titan war.

I walked to my seat, ignoring the stares that were burning holes into my back, and sat down next to a boy that looked quite like me- the (almost) same sort of eye color, the messy black hair. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter," he said to me, holding out his hand. "Percy Jackson," I said, shaking it. He shot me a confused look, as did the two that I had seen him hanging out with before. "Haven't you heard of Harry before?" the redhead asked me. "Uh… maybe. Uh… oh, yeah, Harry! Yeah, I've heard of him. Nice to meet you, man." The truth was, I had never even heard of a Harry Potter, but I pretended to know him in order to not gain any more suspicion, which was already plentiful in these students. I should have listened more to the briefing that Chiron had given us before we had left…

The redhead seemed content with my answer, but the bushy-haired girl and Harry didn't seem so sure. "Class, get your books out and put your wands away. Open your books to page two hundred and twenty-three," Umbridge said, all the while glaring suspiciously at me. I ignored that (wow, I'm getting good at that), and did what she said. Suddenly, I was hit in the head with something. Looking down, I saw an enchanted paper bird, still flapping its crumpled wings weakly. I looked up again to see the blonde boy smirking at me. Unfolding the paper, I saw a garbled mess of writing. Stupid dyslexia. The boy's smirk increased as I glanced at him, probably thinking that I had read what he had written. I tossed the paper back at him, keeping a neutral face just to annoy the heck out of him. His smirk wavered for a second.

"Mister… mister…"

"Percy Jackson, Miss Umbridge."

"Yes. Mister Jackson, what did I just see you do to Mister Malfoy?"

"I threw back a message that that kid just wrote to me. _Unfortunately_ for him, I am dyslexic, and therefore can't read whatever it is he wrote."

The smirks on the fat teacher's and Malfoy's faces both dropped off. Umbridge recovered quickly, however. "And why should I believe that? Do you have any proof?"

"Yes. I can't read anything in this book, and I couldn't read the letter that Malfoy so carefully prepared for me."  
>"Is that sarcasm I hear, boy? Twenty points from… Gryffindor, is it? And a week's detention for you, Mr. Jackson. Now, start reading."<p>

"I said that I can't read because I am dyslexic."

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for lying to a member of the Ministry."

Grumbling, I looked down at the book. The letters swirled before me in my anger. "I'll read it for you," a girl's voice came off from my right side. Looking at the source of the voice, I observed a blonde girl with radish earrings. "Thanks," I said, surprised.

"I'm Luna. Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson. I couldn't help but notice that the Piscines really seem to like you."

"Piscines?" I asked, bewildered.

"Piscines are small creatures that can only be viewed with special glasses. They look like tiny winged horses with fish tails."

"Ah~" **(AN: A squiggle is used to make a word sound longer. Like, 'ah~,' if spelled out, would actually be 'aaahhhhh…').**

**Harry POV:**

So. On his first day, the kid argues with the Toad… I might just like this Percy Jackson. So far, we have found out that Percy is American, dyslexic, and is already Malfoy and Umbridge's enemy. He also smells like the sea. Could that also be a clue to exactly where he is from? We haven't found any evidence that he is directly related to the incident, apart from his American accent. We haven't found him speaking in another language, or with another American. Well, it is still early. We will find out the answer to this riddle.

**So, you like? Tell us what you think in the reviews! Reviews make us happy! **

**-Duck 1**

**We tried a new strategy that includes each of us writing our own chapter… it may work out, it may not. Review please!**

**-Duck 2**


	4. Small filler chapter Sorry

**Hey, you guys. Sorry for being so long with updating- there were major technical difficulties on Duck 2's part. Plus, just as we were finally finishing up, Duck 2 went on vacation before she could approve of my edits. SO, here is my (short) extra filler chapter just so you guys wouldn't get bored of waiting for the real next chapter!**

**We do not own anything. Blah. **

**-Duck 1**

**McGonagall POV: **

At the banquet hall this morning, I noticed something odd. An extra student, one I have never seen before, sat at the Gryffindor table (of course, I would know, because I am the head of Gryffindor).

He looked slightly wary of the people surrounding him. I noticed Potter, Weasley, and Granger giving him strange looks- obviously, they hadn't been informed about the new boy along with everyone else at the school. I knew, however, like always, the 'Golden Trio' (as I had heard the student population calling them this) would find out all they needed to know in time.

I paid close attention to the boy as he stood up to go to his first class. He looked quite similar to the Potter boy, I observed. From this distance, the only difference between them that you could see was the new student's slightly more tanned complexion and his stronger physical appearance. The boy glanced up at the staff table before swiftly exiting the room. Looking to my side, I saw Albus watching the boy's last retreat with a twinkle in his eye- the sort of look he usually only reserved for his favorite students (namely Harry Potter).

I would have to find out who the new student was, and by the looks of the other teachers, they wanted to find this out as well (with the exception of the unpleasant toad- like teacher, Dolores Umbridge, who was scrutinizing the hall for any students acting out of line).

I will have to gather some information from the other teachers about this lad. I wonder if I will have him in any of my classes?

**I'm sorry. That was so tiny… well, Duck 2's vacation isn't that long, so hopefully we can get the real next chapter up soon! The real chapter is a lot longer, we promise! :)**

**-Duck 1**

**Random story of the day: **

**One of my guinea pigs likes to flip her food bowl over, sometime even when my other guinea pig is still eating from it. (So cute) :D**

**-Duck 1**


	5. Chapter 4 real

**Send in the Demigods chapter 4 (the real one)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. **

**BTW, this chapter was written by Duck 2.**

**Percy POV:**

The classes passed quickly, and in every class, people began to get suspicious regarding where I had come from (Well, I _had _simply popped up after class had already started). I looked down at my schedule.

Oh crud.

Flying? Seriously?

I can't do that!

Zeus will fry my butt off!

I thought about ditching this "Quidditch" class until I see the "Golden Trio" (everyone seems to call them that. Apparently, they like to get themselves into life or death situations. Sound familiar?) glancing at me out of the corner of their eyes as they murmured between themselves. They were slouching on the wall coolly, almost as if they were part of a gang. They didn't trust me. I could feel it. I watched as the redhead (I hear he's quite stupid) came over to me.

"Hey, are you coming to Quidditch class?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said nervously. What else could I say without making them even more suspicious?

"Cool. I'm Ron Weasley. So, where are you from?" He said, sticking out his hand to shake mine. I saw the bushy haired girl (Hermione?) rolling her eyes.

"My name's Percy. I'm from New York over in the U.S."

"Wow. I've heard that place was bloody cool!" He said, his face stretching into a large smile.

Bushy hair facepalmed.

"Well, we have to go. See you later."

"Wait- don't take this personally, but are you in a gang or something?" I asked half-jokingly.

Bushy hair and Harry exchanged amused glances. Ron answered, "as far as you're concerned." And with that, the group left.

- later-

"WOAH! HOW THE HECK DO I WORK THIS THING!" I screamed, holding onto the bucking broomstick with all my might so as it wouldn't resume whacking me in the butt like pissed off old lady (don't ask).

Roughly half the class was barely controlling their laughter as they watched me. The other half was still trying to get their brooms to respond to them or still trying to make sense of breakfast.

Bushy hair, glasses, and redhead (sure, I know their names, but I still like to call them that) observed me like I was a joke. The one girl in their group seemed to be muttering incantations underneath her breath, but she didn't seem to be egging the broom on- in fact, she looked like she was trying to slow the broom down. However, it continued to assault me.

When I was finally able to mount the broom (bushy hair's counter jinxes seemed to be working slightly), I was shot up into the air (and I didn't scream like a little girl- no, siree). The broom got higher and higher until it twisted itself underneath my hands and shot out from under me. I fell sixty feet to the ground.

It was chaos down there. People ran around screaming "he's going to die!" And some just ran in circles, trying to work out why people had started screaming in the first place.

I landed unharmed.

The screaming stopped. Everyone stared as I rose from my position in the indent that I had just created in the ground.

"Oh, my," Madame Hooch said, "you should… oh my."

Oh shoot.

"Hermione, take this young man to the hospital wing."

"Yes, professor." Hermione grabbed my arm and started to lead the way.

We were about five minutes down the hall when I was suddenly pinned against the wall, a wand held at my throat. "How did you do that?" Hermione hissed.

"Do what?" I breathed, pretending like falling sixty feet without getting harmed was nothing.

I was shoved harder against the wall. "You know what," Hermione said through her teeth.

"I was lucky," I heaved. Hey, even if I do have the Achilles' curse, my breath can still be knocked out of me.

"BS," she hissed. She was surprisingly strong, most likely the result of a spell.

"Well, I would really like for you to let me go, and if not, I can take you."

I pretended that the punch that the girl delivered to my jaw after I had said that hurt. Of course, it didn't, but if I didn't have the Achilles' curse, then I would have probably have to go to the ER.

"Okay. How about we talk this out?"

"How about you spill your secrets? I am very much capable of killing you." I could tell that she was bluffing- Hermione wasn't evil, but I knew she wouldn't hesitate to (try to) hurt me.

"Wow, harsh."

"I'm just getting started."

"Have you done this before?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, several times. Why?"

"You're good."

"Thanks," she said dryly.

She let me go, but before I could react, she had given me a good dropkick to my stomach. I felt slightly winded. She glared at me, and walked away.

Wtf is wrong with her? I had never been dropkicked before. And by an untrained schoolgirl, no less.

It was humiliating.

**Harry POV:**

"You _dropkicked_ him?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that," Hermione said hesitantly. "And," she stopped.

"And what?" Ron said slowly.

"I have to join a circle and talk about anger management problems with Madame Pomfrey and all the juvenile delinquents the school has to offer.

"What?" I asked, barely containing my laughter. It was about time one of the teachers got tired of Hermione's behavior. "Shut up," Hermione said coolly. "I'll get out of it."

Ron looked at her blankly, and then said, "Oh my god, it's about time that this school took precautions for the potential serial killers."

"Ron, you suck," Hermione said flatly.

"I'm going to get my invisibility cloak and go spy on him." I stated.

"Okay," Ron and Hermione said in unison, and then continued their bickering.

I sighed and began to walk down the hall, quickly making sure that no one else was around before pulling on my invisibility cloak- I could not let anyone else know about my possession of this item.

I turned left onto the hospital corridor- thankfully, the door was open. I snuck into the large infirmary- wow, this cloak was getting small on me.

I inhaled sharply as I whacked my side on the end of the table. I saw Percy's eyes widen from my place near his bed- he was at full alert now.

"Who's there?" Percy called. His hand twitched toward his back pocket. "Annabeth? Είναι -ότι εσείς; Έχω τόσα πολλά να σας πω. Έτσι, θαμνώδης κεφάλι είναι μια ψυχο, και το σχολείο φαίνεται να έχει μια συμμορία. Εννοώ, πραγματικά." What language was that?

"Annabeth?" Who was Annabeth? Suddenly, Percy lunged forward. I tried to run away, but he was faster.

**Percy POV:**

I reached out towards where I expected the intruder to be. My hands touched a cloth. I yanked the velvety fabric off of the intruder's face, bringing Riptide out to meet his neck. I looked into my victim's eyes with possible killer intentions.

The eyes were green.

I was looking into the eyes of Harry Potter.

**Greek translation (we used Google Translate): **

"**Is that you? I have so much to say. So, bushy head is a psycho, and the school seems to have a gang. I mean, really. "**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This chapter was mostly written by me, Duck 2. I hope you liked it! Duck 1 and I were talking about Hermione's sudden outburst. I think that it's in character, but Duck 1 thinks it's OOC. Tell us what you think in the comments. Also, I am pleased to announce that our story has almost 4,000 hits already! Thanks for clicking on our story, guys! Please continue reviewing and adding our story to your faves! We appreciate it so much. Also, Hermione's OOCness will be explained later.**

**-Duck 2**

**Hi, guys! It's Duck 1! I edited Duck 2's chapter so the characters wouldn't be too OOC. I wanted to say, thank you guys so much for your reviews! We're really sorry for the long wait, but Duck 2's computer had major technical difficulties. Thanks for being patient!**

**-Duck 1**

**Random story of the day: **

**Eating a spoonful of cinnamon hurts. I'm done.**

**-Duck 2**

**Random story of the day #2: **

**My lab partner and I, Duck 2, were doing a lab experiment that involved a lit candle and water. I, not watching, knocked a beaker filled with water and the candle in it everywhere.**

**The candle didn't go out. **

**Instead, it rolled over to the windowsill and continued to stay ablaze. **

"**OH MY GOD!"**

**My lab partner seems to be in a daze, and I'm going to wet myself.**

**And, after about five seconds of franticness, I blow the candle out.**

**The only thing I can say is, **_**"Cr*p!"**_

**My lab partner was looking at me like, 'yearbook moment!' Our teacher didn't see any of it. **

**-Duck 2**

**And that is the end of our Godzilla of an author's note.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**Harry POV: **

I stared at the sword aimed at my throat. It had appeared out of nowhere, and now I was frozen, wide eyed. I saw recognition pass through Percy's eyes, and the sword was withdrawn, disappearing into Percy's pocket (a shrinking spell, maybe?).

"What are you doing here?"

"That depends. Who is Annabeth?"

Stalemate. Percy huffed, drawing back. "Alright. How about a trade? You tell me all you know, and I tell you what I am doing here."

"Fine. I was suspicious of your actions. A few nights ago, I saw a crowd of people my age with American accents riding on thestrals. Dumbledore greeted them, and rushed the group inside as if he didn't want anyone to see them. Now, all of a sudden, you appear, with your American accent and sucky wizard powers. And your sword, of course. No true wizard would use a sword to protect themselves if they had their wand with them."

"Fine. I'm a half blood. I came here to fight against Voldemort."

I felt slightly offended by the comment about half bloods. "I'm a half blood too, you know, and that doesn't affect my magical ability. I'm better than Ron, and he's a pure blood, and my friend Hermione is a Muggle-born that kicks all of our butts at magic."

"That's not what I meant, but I'm not giving you any more information. I have a feeling that you will figure it out soon, anyway, and I don't know if I can trust you guys yet. Especially since your bushy-haired friend decided to dropkick me in the hallway."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just that Hermione was testing to see if you would get hurt because of that Quidditch accident. She usually reserves violent acts for Slytherins only. Nice acting, by the way, but Hermione is very good at sensing an act when she sees one." I rocked back on my heels, triumphant at the disgruntled look on Percy's face.

"Yeah, well… alright. I'll give you that. But if you don't leave in thirty seconds, I'm calling Madame Pomfrey," Percy warned.

"You still have to spill your secrets. We had a deal, remember?"

"Our deal was that I would tell you why I'm here, not to spill my secrets. I already told you, I'm here to help fight against Voldemort."

Well, at least I know he's probably on our side, especially since he's not afraid to say Voldemort's name.

"Fine. I'll leave, but I won't stop trying to find out exactly who you are." I put my invisibility cloak on, noting that Percy didn't seem fazed by my sudden disappearance. I decided to leave that question until later. I left the room, headed back to the Gryffindor common rooms to gain the help of Hermione and Ron.

**Percy POV:**

I waited until I felt Harry's presence leave the room, and then drew my curtains so that no one would see what I did next. Using the water from the glass beside my bed, I summoned a mist and pulled a golden drachma from my pocket and tossed it into the mist. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth."

A hazy image of my girlfriend filled the mist in front of me. She was lecturing Nico on the history of the Eiffel Tower. He looked half asleep, hand occasionally twitching towards his dagger. I noticed Thalia lurking in the background, and Grover was lounging on the sofa. I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of all of my friends. "Hey, guys. That Potter boy that Dumbledore mentioned and his friends are getting really suspicious of me. I think that it's time for me to go back and stay with you guys. I'll tell you everything I found out, but not here. See you soon." I waved my hand through the mist, cutting the connection of the Iris message, and pulled back the curtains only to see the nurse from before staring at me.

"Well, hello." How much did she hear? Hopefully, she would be telling what she learned to people that we trust, and not our enemies. If she had heard the whole conversation, then she probably thought that I was a Death Eater, and tell all of the staff. How's that for stealth?

-linebreak-

When morning came, the nurse would find an empty bed and an empty glass of water, with no clue to where I had gone. I was back with my friends and girlfriend **(AN: for those who don't like Percabeth, this won't change anything. We don't write sappy romance themes)** at the Room of Requirement, telling them all I had found out about the people in this school, and my indecision to whether I should trust the 'Golden Trio.'

"I think that we should send someone else in. Not me, and not Percy," Annabeth stated. I thought for a second, before saying, "Nico. It has to be Nico. He's the one who can imitate a British accent the best, since they seem to be more suspicious of people with American accents."

Nico with a British accent. Heh.

Nico's eyes widened, and he yelled in an English accent, "You'll never take me alive!" He began to run around the room as it morphed into a street scene with a single, flickering lamppost. I ran to catch up to him, and then tripped him, sitting on his back and holding one of his legs in a wrestling position. The room changed back to normal.

"You are going, Nico, and that's final." Wow, I sounded like my mom.

Nico groaned and let his head drop to the ground. "Alright, just let me up. I need to practice my British accent."

"Drink some tea. It'll help." Nico muttered a curse in Italian.

**Hermione POV**

"So, he said that he's a half blood, yet he said that he wasn't what you think?"

"Yes. And the sword at my throat…"

I contemplated this for a second. "Well, maybe the sword was a hidden second wand…" in the next second, I had discarded this idea. No wizard could get a second wand unless they weren't in possession of theirs first, and Percy clearly had had a wand earlier today. So, why was he in possession of a sword? The only answer that I could come up with was that Percy wasn't a wizard, but that was impossible, because I had seen him doing spells (poorly, I might add) earlier that day. He may not be human, but might be a creature with some magical capacity… no, that couldn't be it… I looked up at Harry and Ron, who were watching me expectantly. "I have no clue."

"The world is ending! Hermione doesn't have an answer!" Harry yelled, falling to his knees dramatically and throwing his hands in the air. Ron copied Harry's actions.

I stood up in exasperation. "I'm going to the library to look for theories," I said, and walked away from the two boys. Why do I hang out with these people?

Halfway to the library, I felt someone watching me. Glancing around, I suddenly stumbled and fell into the wall- or at least, what I thought was the wall. Instead, something warm greeted me, and I felt the bony feeling of an elbow dig into my stomach. Gasping, I looked around, apologizing, but there was no one there. However, I could hear the soft sound of footsteps running in the opposite direction.

I took off after them.

**Author's note: **

**Hi. SO. Chapter 5. What do you think? This chapter was written by me, Duck 1, with the help of Duck 2. We had fun writing it, so we'd be happy if you'd review, por favor!**

**-Duck 1**

**Hi guys! Did you like it? Expect a small amount of Percabeth. Very, very small. We don't write "love" stuff, and we hate it anyway. Review, si'l vous plait. **

**-Duck 2**

**Random story time!**

**So, I was driving to karate with my mom and I suddenly see this shirtless guy climb up onto this rocky thing, and jump onto this railing next to the busiest road in town (he almost fell off). He then starts to do random acrobatics, jumping and flipping around on the railing, almost getting hit by a car. I am forever scarred. :l**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fictionducks**

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own anything! **

**Annabeth POV:**

I saw her again, the bushy haired girl. She was sprinting after me (well, as fast as she could in her robes). Of course, I was faster with all the years of training under my belt.

Whipping out her wand, she yelled, "Stupefy!"

I suddenly had the world's worst cramp. I couldn't move my legs, then my arms, and lastly my head. I crashed to the floor, wishing I could scream in pain. But my lips were frozen.

She ran over to where she heard me fall. Bending over me, she felt for my head, feeling for my cap, and then pulled it off, revealing my body.

"YOU! Why were you in my dorm that time?" She contorted her face in thought. Looking around she quickly put the cap back on my head, pulling me by my shirt collar. Bushy- haired pushed back a tapestry, pulling me inside. Once in, the spell wore off and I started to make a dash for it. But she was faster.

I fell to the floor again, my feet bound by an invisible bound. She knelt down in front of me, yanking off my hat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said loudly, praying that someone would hear me. She stuffed a handkerchief into my mouth.

"Me? I was about to ask you the same question. Come on, you can walk now but can't use your arm," she told me sternly.

She yanked me up by my arm. Sure enough, when I tried moving my arms, they could not move an inch.

This sucked.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth hadn't returned in a while. Hadn't she said that she was only going out for an hour or two? Well, three hours have passed, and there is still no sign of her. I decided to go search for her, and Thalia also agreed to come along. Nico and Grover stayed back- they needed to guard the Room of Requirement.

We crept stealthily through the halls until we reached where Annabeth had said that the Gryffindor common room was. The painting of a fat lady regarded us snobbily, and she said, "password?"

That left us stumped. We had no idea what to do. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. One of the Gryffindor students stood there. "Forget the password? Well, it's 'fiddlewink.'" I blinked, then remembered that no one would have noticed that I was gone yet, since classes were over by the time I had decided to return to the Room.

The student glanced suspiciously at Thalia, and then entered the common room, us following closely behind. We had penetrated the suspects' base. "Up here," Thalia called, and then motioned towards the boys' dormitory. I followed her as she walked up the stairs.

**Harry POV:**

I helped Hermione put a powerful sleeping spells in the students in our dorm, then turned to the conscious occupants of the room.

"Well, I wouldn't put it beyond you Hermione." I said as I looked at the paralyzed girl sitting In the wooden chair.

"You're all psychos. Where do you keep the axes?" She asked in her ever present mocking tone.

Hermione bent down to her eye level, "In the drawer, beneath my underwear." A smirk crossed Hermione's face. Hermione was really getting to be a good actor.

"Wouldn't be surprised. Do you keep your 'How to Dropkick People' manual in their as well?"

"Don't need one, I wrote it."

"Wait!" I burst out. "So you do have connections to Percy Jackson!" My face flooded with joy. We were, for the first time in our lives, getting somewhere. "You must be Annabeth! I heard Percy mention you in the hospital!"

She looked away from us.

"Yeah, okay. I am. My connection to him? Do you Brits know what a relationship is?" She stuck out her tongue, making rude, morbid, motions with it.

"Can we please get rid of her now?" Pleaded Ron. He hated having her here. We all did. She was rude, annoying, and a bigger know it all than Hermione.

"What are you?" I asked slowly.

"You're the ones to talk. What race are you?" She asked slyly.

"I think that's pretty obvious. The question is what are you?" I said, not blinking.

She mumbled something in a foreign language.

"Greek."

I snapped my head towards Ron, shocked.

"It's ancient Greek." He finished.

"How do you..." I started.

"We passed through Greece on our way to Egypt. The wizards there are really strange. Also, I learned about this thing called a half blood. Whatever that is." Ron mumbled.

"It?" Annabeth cried in outrage. "We are not its! Couldn't say the same for you though!" Her face contorted in fear as soon as she said this. She just gave something really valuable up.

"You give up information way to easily." Hermione sighed.

**(A/N: WARNING! VERY OOC PART COMING UP! If you don't like to read OOC parts, skip ahead to the next Author's Note.)**

"Ugh! This is like Maximum Ride!" She cried out. Ron jumped back in shock. "Just grow wings on me!" Annabeth screamed.

"And we're the doctors. " Hermione said, amused.

"That's for damn sure!" Annabeth shot back.

Okay, I couldn't resist. "I heard that they're making a movie!" I practically screeched.

Ron looked at me as if I was Fluffy, the school's favorite pet.

"Max is... well she's like... never mind." I stopped, not wanting to reveal all the elements of my happy place.

"OH My God!" Hermione screamed. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! GOSH, I NEED FRIENDS OF THE SAME GENDER!"

"You would be rejected as a social outcast. I mean, most girls aren't that into Call of Duty and the Walking Dead." I said bluntly.

"What are you all talking about?" Ron asked us both.

"You watch Walking Dead?" Annabeth yelled. We all jumped back. "Did you see the season final? So cool!"

**(A/N: very OOC part finished. Go on.)**

Just at that moment, in the middle of our spur of the moment conversation, the door flew open.

**Annabeth Pov:**

If you ever wondered what a Demigod-wizard battle looked like, think of rabid dogs in a washing machine.

Not that I saw much of it, I was flat on my face.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He flipped me over and planted a kiss on my lips. His lips tasted like the ocean.

We were interrupted by Ron slamming his foot into Percy's side. Percy flew back, cracking a bed frame.

I looked around. Harry was shouting out some Latiny stuff, rays of color flying from his wand. Grover (where did he come from? He probably came to check on us) had just hit Hermione in the chest with his hooves (I smiled evilly), and Thalia had Harry on the ground and was beating the living daylights out of him. Blood was pouring from every ones noses and I had a burn from being thrown back into the old fashioned heater.

The spell must have been coming undone- I could move various body parts again. I hopped up, only to be approached by Hermione. I swung my arm in a hook, but she ducked, and instead I nailed Death Boy.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed. I slapped him upside the head for using such language (though it was probably my fault.) I fell on my face again, not because of a spell but because Hermione had my legs in a brace.

We were yelling at each other in two different languages. Since I was much taller, I grabbed her head. I yelled the nastiest things in Greek, and I'm sure I did not want to Google translate what she was saying in Latin.

We went on like that for another ten minutes. I think I heard her arm crack (more evil smiles).

Suddenly, the mahogany door flew open, revealing the laughing face of Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore.

**A/N: WE'RE SO SORRY! Duck 2's computer basically blew up for all the use we got out of it, and we had a bunch of projects due and tests and the like. So, this chapter was written by Duck 2, edited by me, Duck 1. **

**Oh, and in case you're wondering why we put the brief Percabeth kiss in, our romance-obsessed friend begged us to. **

**-Duck 1**

**A/N- So this week, me computer went to the big dell store in the sky. I might be getting a new one soon. Apparently, (and i quote), "The virus is mostly gone from this one." I couldn't get on my home computer as well because my mom upgraded us to icloud. Anyway, I hoped you liked our chapter. tell us what you think about Harry and Max. Cross over possibility? (Don't get your hopes up.) How about Hermione and the Walking Dead? (Totally done on impulse. It just seemed right.) So hopefully I will be able to stay in tuned to more often now. **

**- Duck 2 **

**Random story of the day:**

**My friend and I were on a school trip to Six Flags, and we both won these giant squid hats. We wore them most of the day, and when we passed another guy wearing a blue quid hat, I held my arms out and yelled, "BROTHER!" And we continued to walk in silence.**

**-Duck 1**


	8. Chapter 7

**Send in the Demigods**

**We don't own anything. Enjoy our incredibly late chapter! **

**This entire chapter will be in third person.**

It took a few minutes for Dumbledore's laughter to die down. When it did, he glanced around the room to survey the shocked teens. "I thought that this might happen. I just didn't expect it to be so soon!"

"WHAT!" The outburst came from Nico. "You _expected _this to happen? You could've just told the people we could have trusted, and everything would've worked out swell!"

"Swell?" Percy muttered to Annabeth.

Dumbledore grinned his old man grin, his eyes sparkling. "Aah, but that would be too easy, wouldn't it? I needed to see what your reactions would be to the people in this school. Apparently, they were more violent than I would have hoped, but that is to be expected. You all should be wary, considering what you are, demigods." Hermione's eyes seemed to bug out of her head when she heard this. "But… demigods don't exist! They and Greek gods are just stories that people made up a long time ago to explain science!"

"Aah, but that is where you are wrong. Demigods exist just as wizards do. They are kept a secret from Mortals as wizards are kept secret from Muggles. In fact, I am a child of Hecate, goddess of magic, and a full blooded wizard myself."** (Sorry if Dumble's dad isn't a full wizard. We aren't sure- we don't have Wi-Fi here in the book shop.)**

It was time for Ron and Harry's jaws to drop to the floor. Annoyed by the display, Nico walked over and bashed their heads together. "Oh come on, it's not that unbelievable, is it? I'm over eighty years old, and Dumbledore is way more powerful than he should be, isn't he?"

"Well, what are you doing at this school? And who are your parents?" Hermione questioned, finally back to her senses. She ignored the flabbergasted expressions on Harry and Ron's faces when they heard that Nico was over eighty.

Percy stepped forward and introduced each of them. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon; he's Nico, son of Hades,"

"And all things bada$$!" Nico interjected.

"He's Grover, a satyr, she's Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and she's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and my girlfriend."

"Well, that explains a lot," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. He had learned a small amount about the Greek gods in school.

"Demigods are more powerful than wizards in some senses, but can barely use wizard magic. Unless, of course, you're a child of the goddess of magic." Harry nodded in understanding at Dumbledore's words. He had seen the horrible magical capability of Percy during class. He could barely cast a spell.

"Oh, and just so you know…" Dumbledore said, raising her wand and pointing it at Percy, "_Crucio_!" the wizards (excluding Dumbledore) gasped as Percy was hit by the spell. Expecting Percy to be on the ground, gasping in pain, they braced themselves for screaming. However, none came. They looked up to see a slightly confused Percy, standing as he had been moments before. _He hadn't been affected by the cruciatus curse._

I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme

After Dumbledore had explained the situation to the wizards, they looked upon the Demigods with newfound respect. They all exchanged gruff apologies. The moment of silence that followed was broken by Nico, who exclaimed, "I still want to see the school! It's boring, sitting around all day like Annabeth!"

"Now," Dumbledore said, "let's get you all to the hospital wing."

I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme

After leaving behind a very angry Madame Pomfrey, the group of teens made their way to the Room of Requirement, which had been revealed to the wizards by Dumbledore. "Well, I'll see you guys," Nico said to the Demigods, following the wizards to their Gryffindor dorm. "I'll keep an eye on everyone for you!"

I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme

"Okay Nico, don't piss off the fat lady at the front of the classroom. Everyone hates her, but her punishments are enough so that a person would never be disobedient in her class again," Harry said, rubbing his hand.

"She's a Muggle hater, and she seems to think that anyone with bad manners or bad magic capability is automatically a non-pureblood. We've been allowed by Dumbledore to all come to classes together to keep an eye on you." Nico scowled at this, and was about to make a smart retort when Umbridge began to speak in that all-too-sweet voice of hers. "Well class, it seems that a few extra students will be joining us today. Mister Jackson seems to be gone, but there seems to be another in his place. May I ask what his name and blood status is?"

Hermione subtly flipped her the bird. Nico stood up and became the picture of innocence. "Nico di Angelo, Miss. And I assure you, I am anything but a pureblood." That said, he plopped himself back down into his desk, propping his feet up and placing the textbook that had been on his desk onto his face. Seeing this, Umbridge's pudgy face began to resemble Zeus' face when he gets angry. _Not_ a pretty sight. She began to turn red, and then exploded. "MISTER DI ANGELO, I WILL NOT TOLERATE STUDENTS MISBEHAVING IN MY CLASSROOM!"

"Or Muggles, or anything less than a pureblood, it seems," Nico murmured. Umbridge started to shout unintelligibly. In the end, Nico ended up getting detentions for an entire month- not that he would even be in school a day. "Well, that was fun."

"It was brilliant, Nico, but you shouldn't have done it! You've just made an enemy! A fat, ugly enemy, but still!"

"Eh, at least the Muggle borns respect me."

They were suddenly interrupted by a shadow falling across Nico's the floor before them. Nico glanced up, and saw that a tall, pale boy flanked by two buff teens had decided to confront the four.

"Well, well. Looks like another filthy mudblood has come to Hogwarts."

The punch that came from Hermione's direction was perfectly aimed; it curved beautifully in seemingly slow-motion before it hit the rat right in the jaw. "I've been practicing," Hermione said proudly as Malfoy curled up in the fetal position on the ground, whimpering and holding his aching jaw.

"Hey-!" Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, only to be knocked back with one of Nico's famous death glares.** (AN no pun intended)**

I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme

The next class was Potions with Snape. Snape seemed to approve of Nico's mannerisms and his deathly pallor, but was immediately displeased by the fact that Nico was in Gryffindor and that he only seemed to be interested in the dead frog that were laid out on the table before him. Snape swore that he once saw one of the frogs start to move, but managed to convince himself that it was only a trick of the eye.

"Okay, class. Today, we will be making anti-vermin potion used for rats, insects, and," Here, Snape gave a sly grin, "-toads."

As Snape said this, the door burst open to reveal a furious Malfoy with a large bruise on his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something, but a terrifying glare from Nico shut him up. He shuffled over to his desk with a defeated expression on his face, but gave a quick glare to Hermione before he sat down. Snape ignored the fact that one of his favorite students had been late, and continued on with the lesson.

The lesson passed with surprisingly few incidents, even from Neville in the back of the room.

I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme

As the Golden Trio (plus one) walked to their next class, Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. At the same time, Annabeth paced the Room of Requirement restlessly. Then, simultaneously, their heads snapped up, and their eyes lightened in anticipation of revealing their new idea to the others.

"I know what we should do."

**Ooh, what are they going to do? Heh heh, we love torturing you guys with cliffies. Anyway, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I recently discovered Blue Exorcist, and I'm going to theatre camp. So, I wrote most of this chapter, with Duck 2 helping me along the way. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Duck 1**

**Hey! Sorry for the long chapter. School just got out and we have had no time to write. So, my new computer didn't fall through so I'm caving and buying an Ipad. This will help us get up one chapter a week we hope. So read and review! **

**-Duck 2**

**Random story of the day:**

**I was at a swim meet and was on just checking stuff when my coach, who is like the big brother I never had, looked over my shoulder and was like, "Your blog?" I froze. Stereotypically, blogs are associated with nerdism. (Which is a culture I have come to embrace. You only live once, so why not have fun?) So I sighed and was like, "Kinda." He nodded and walked away. Carpe diem (the nerd way of YOLO)! **

**-Duck 2**


	9. Chapter 8

**We're so sorry about this being late. Summer is a little hectic, with summer book reports and Algebra packets and vacations, and we're not fast writers anyway. We're also writing a new story—a submit-your-own which will be renamed "the Academy."**

**Oh, and a response to the Guest reviewer: 'I'mjustalinebreakerdon'tmindme' is a substitute for those lines that divide parts of the story, but we can't figure those out.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! (We wish we did, though.)**

**Hermione POV:**

"I know what we should do." What were we going to get done waiting around like sitting Ducks (and boy do we do anything but sit around!) Umbridge had just flattened my last nerve today with her fatty butt. We were tired of being pushed around. I had spoken with Dean and my other Muggle-born friends about it as well. If we did what I proposed, we wouldn't have to be treated like the Little Rock 9 anymore. If we did this, we could take out Voldemort.

The others looked at me with interest. I rubbed my hands together. "Umbridge isn't teaching us anything. How are we supposed to defend ourselves? And with _Voldemort," _I shuddered, "out there, we need a ﬁrst line of defense. We need an army. With it, we can destroy the ministries way of suppressing us, and also find a way to defend ourselves from Voldemort_._" I stopped to survey their reactions. They were all looking at me with interest. I went on, "It is in our best interest to blow the ever-loving brains out of Umbridge's head." I cracked a sly grin.

"What are you getting at, 'Mione?" Ron said. "What if we broke some of Umbridge's rules? What if we got other people to help us break her rules?" I stated. But how? I know what I wanted, but getting people to rally? Loud banging was heard down the halls. All four of us turned our heads. A new rule was going up.

We walked over with the rest of the school. Bodies were pressed together, people talking in loud whispers. Not helping my cramp. Filch walked away, leaving us to our new form of torture.

"NO STUDENTS MAY MEET IN GROUPS OVER THREE PERSONS AT ONE TIME."

Perfect.

**Annabeth POV:**

It hit me. We came here to take out Voldemort. And the only thing standing between us and that was this giant, pink, ugly toad. "I know what we have to do."

My friends looked at me. "We need to rebel. We need to be like Katniss, we need to get people to follow us, and then we can take out the tyrant!" I looked at them, anxious.

Percy looked at me, "Annabeth, Katniss is a fictitious book character. She obviously cannot strut into our world and give us a hand." Percy said. "Because that's ridiculous."

Percy calmly went back to his book with people staring at him like he had just announced that he had kissed Zeus on the mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is, we need to ﬁght Umbridge- we need to take her out. She is trying to run this place like a maximum security prison. We have to get others to join us. Demigods are powerful, but I've seen these wizards in action. We may have the upper hand in combat, but if we were to ever duel them and they have wands, we're dead before you can say Zeus. Well, apart from Percy; he has the Achilles Curse." It was true- Frumpy couldn't out run me, but I could have been dead if she wanted me that way.

The door to the room opened. The Golden Trio plus one walked in, Frumpy leading them.

"I have this idea, but we need your help." She said this with caution. "As Demigods, you have physical power. As wizards, our power is our wands and our knowledge of the magical world. Put them together, and we have a super army. We can get you numbers. You can get us numbers." She stopped to look at us.

"You want us to teach your masses how to ﬁght physically, while you teach them to ﬁght with spells and their minds?" Percy asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're saying." Harry stated. "Are you in?" Percy looked around the room. We all gave a slight nod. "For this to work, we must trust each other." Ron said. "We can't pair up and not have trust in each other."

The room was quiet. This was going to be hard. Then something unexpected happened. Out of all the people in the room, Frumpy walked over to me. Yes, me.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, placing it on the floor before me, and bowed. Yes, Hermione bowed. At me.

She trusted me. Now it was time for me to trust her.

I reached into my belt and pulled out me knife. I placed it down at the feet of a race I do not know; I placed it at the feet of a stranger who did not know me.

I made a claw over my heart, making the gesture we hold so dear at Camp Half- Blood.

Maybe I should start calling her Hermione.

**Hermione POV:**

I was standing in the doorway of Umbridge's office, Annabeth next to me. She was wearing her cap of invisibility, so she couldn't be seen. The only thing we needed was a decent spell book, and that was all.

We quietly made our way to Umbridge's desk. Reaching it, I opened the desk drawer, but in the next second, I wished I hadn't.

**MUDBLOODS AND THE THREAT THEY POSE**

_A manuscript by Dolores Jane Umbridge._

It felt like I was being punched continuously in the stomach. An invisible hand touched my shoulder, comforting.

"Ms. Granger."

I spun around, and Annabeth went ﬂying.

"Ms. Granger, it is not polite to rummage through the belongings of others." Umbridge said in that all too sweet tone. I was frozen.

"Well, what do you have say about yourself?"

I reached back into the drawer, taking the offensive piece of literature out of it. I held it up.

She smiled in response. "My life's work, dear." She grabbed me by my collar, dragging me up to her office. I was thrown into a chair.

She stood before me. "What a shame. So bright, but-" She bent over to down to meet my eye level. "Too bad you're a mudblood."

My mouth was working again. "Oh, Professor, I think our classiﬁcations of mudbloods are polar opposites." Her smile morphed into a frown.

She slapped me across the face.

The door slammed shut. Then it reopened, and then shut again. Annabeth had seemingly walked out of the room to get something.

"Who's there?" Umbridge said. A book ﬂew across the room, hitting her in the face.

"WHAT THE..." She was tackled. The unseen person (namely Annabeth) was screaming at the top of her lungs, yelling gibberish.

I sprung up, running to her desk while the hag was distracted. Opening the ﬁrst drawer, I pulled out four banned books, and threw them and Umbridge's 'life's work' into the fire, turning my pain into ash and leaving nothing.

**Harry POV:**

"Hermione, what happened to your face?" I asked, as she dumped the needed books on the ﬂoor.

A bruise was swelling her right eye shut. Ron ran over to her with a wash cloth.

"I went to give toad a hug." Annabeth said as she took off her hat.

My stomach sank. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I have the books." She held up a volume. A note fell out.

I picked it up. It was a letter from the minister to Umbridge. It was about Dumbledore.

The note said all sorts of terrible things about him. How Dumbledore wanted to take the Minister's job (which wasn't true, of course), and how the Minister wanted to sack him- and, finally, how he wanted Umbridge to take Dumbledore's place.

"We need to focus. When can we rally the troops?" I asked Percy.

"Whenever you're ready to."

Hermione turned to us. "Meet me in the Hogs Head during the trip to Hogsmead. I'll have 30 students with me."

"Wonderful. Now the only thing we have to do is wait."

**IMJUSTALINEBREAKERDONTMINDME IMJUSTALINEBREAKERDONTMINDME **

**A few days later:**

**Still Harry POV: **

I was sitting in a room full of students that saw the light. They all looked at me, and I stared right back.

Hermione stood next to my chair, and called everyone to attention. "We are here because we need a real teacher. We need experience. We are here because we need to stand up for ourselves. This is the ﬁrst step to doing just that." Hermione stopped. "These people," she gestured to the Demigods, "Will help us ﬁght, and Harry will lead us." Having been talked to already about this, I wasn't surprised.

"Just be warned: this isn't going to be easy, and it's not going to be safe. Once you sign up, there's no going back."

I expected them all to get up and leave, to be scared off, but none the less, they got up one by one and wrote their name on the piece of parchment on the table. Every one of them,

Starting with Neville Longbottom.

**A/N- Hi everyone! It's Duck 2 here and I wrote this chapter. So what do you think? We're sorry about the frequent POV changes- we'll try to stop that.**

**So, I ﬁnally got a computer. It's awesome. (And it has built in Virus protection software, so I won't get hacked again.) Sorry for taking so long, it's been busy around here. So read and review!**

**AN: Hi guys, Duck 1 here, and I'm in Scotland right now, visiting my Grandmother. It'll be a little harder to stay in contact, but we assure you: the chapters will get done. So, you'll get more Nico action in the next chapter (hopefully), and some DA scenes as well.**

**Random story of the day- So, I was carrying my double bass to the bus the school orchestra had rented, and the top part caught a branch on a tree. I went ﬂying backwards, the bass hitting me in the face. The only thing I could think was, "BIILBO!" (My bass's name.) Thankfully, Bilbo and I were ﬁne.**

**-Duck 2**


	10. Chapter 9 Sorry it's small

Fictionducks

**Hey, guys! If you want to hear our excuses, go to our other story, 'The Academy,' 'cause I'm not writing that out again. But anyway, the next chapter's here, so you can't complain.**

**So, we decided to keep this chapter short and sweet because of a project that we have due in a few days. Don't worry, though; our next chapter will be of a normal size. There are a few extra POV changes, so some people might get confused.**

**Thalia POV:**

The students slowly began to walk towards the signing sheet one by one. I imagined what the signing process would look like if the students were replaced by the Hunters: my girls would probably be ﬁghting over who could sign ﬁrst. Anything to stop the bad guy.

We moved to the Room of Requirement, where we set up camp. The room became spacious and ideal for dueling. We all stared in awe at the extensive book collection and practice areas. They even added a bathroom! Wow, these wizards think of everything. Oh, wait- that's a chamber pot. Old fashioned coots.

Hermione called us all to the front of the room.

"Listen. Us three," She gestures to herself and her friends, "Are on Umbridge's blacklist. She hates us. Getting around her is going to be difficult. We need something we can ﬁght back with. We need to distract her. Any ideas?"

I raise my hand.

**Harry POV:**

The plan was in motion. Hermione and her band of Muggleborns along with the demigods were setting up the big grandiose plan (Which involved a camcorder in a really bad place). I however, was in charge of getting Fred and George to where they have to be.

It was three A.M. and we were walking down the corridor that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Carefully, I turned the handle on the door, motioning the guys inside. They carried a large box between them, carefully lifting it into the toad's den.

The box shook a little, and the two freckled redheads smiled like fools.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

The next morning, we all stood in a huddle by her door.

A shriek protruded from the office, and we tried to stiﬂe our laughs. All of us hid

under any available surface. The toad came running out in a bathrobe. A puppy was chasing her down the

hall. Success! Of course a cat lover like toady would have a phobia of dogs!

We motioned for Hermione and Dean to go. They climbed to the top of the stairs,

sneaking inside. I followed them. We had roughly ﬁve minutes.

"Dean," I started, "Are you sure we're going to get anything with this tape?"

"Of course. The plan is foolproof. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione only smiled as she placed the camera behind a painting of a cat, in a place where the toad couldn't see. Hermione climbed up onto her desk, placing the spare microphones around the room. She took some more cameras and scattered them.

Annabeth was able to get them to be the size of a pinky ﬁnger. We conjured up an external power force to hook them up to, just to make it authentic.

A pounding was heard at the door, a high voice cussing soon after. We froze.

Quickly, we dived under anything that would conceal us. I curled up under the desk just as the toad walked in.

Guess where I was stuck for the next hour and a half.

You guessed it.

**Luna POV:**

Nargles were taking my shoes.

I was convinced of it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**We were planning to have this up last month, I swear! Don't kill us! I was too busy with schoolwork to edit, and my mom has become stricter with bedtime.**

**An explanation of this chapter****: the wizards and demigods decided to use a non-magic prank because Thalia, a non-magical person, came up with the idea.**

**Anyway, Jack Frost decided to bring us a white Christmas Eve this year (I am currently obsessed with Rise of the Guardians).**

**So, this chapter was pretty short. I promise that next chapter will be much longer!**

**-Duck 1**

**RANDOM STORY OF THE DAY:**

**This is Duck 2, and I just wanted to write a little about my cross country team.**

**This year we became state champions for the second time in the history of ****our school. We are among the most decorated cross country team our school has ****ever had. I'm a freshman, so this was my ﬁrst year on the team. The time I spent ****with my team changed my life. This year I got a second mom and fourteen new ****sisters.**

**What makes this accomplishment so signiﬁcant is that my coach was able ****to turn losers into winners, humans into gods, and strangers into family. She led ****us into an undefeated season, making us our schools best sports team.**

**I was supposed to swim this season but I decided to run indoor track ****instead. I couldn't bear the thought of losing them.**

**Girls, you ran when you were sick, when you were tired, when you were ****hurt. You let nothing stop you from achieving your goals and I look up and ****admire every single one of you.**

**Seniors, I hope you run to your dreams. You will be missed.**

**I'm crying when I'm writing this, but they're tears of pride.**

**I love you all. **

**-Duck 2.**

**Wow, that was deep. An icebreaker: when I visited Scotland last year, a lamb saw its mom peeing, so it rammed into the mom's udder and then started wrestling with its sibling for milk. Yup.**

**-Duck 1**


	11. We're so very sorry

To all of the beautiful people that have read our story: I think you've been aware of this for a while now, but we've given up on this story. We had no ideas for it and it was really leading in a bad direction. If someone wants to adopt this, you don't even need to ask- hundreds of others of people have done stories with similar plots.

Sorry!

-Duck 1 and Duck 2


End file.
